


Oh, Blessed Child of Our Gods

by AEM888



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blessed children, Demon AU, F/M, Gods???, Holy AU, Lame attempt of smut, Segregation among species, Sexy Times, Violence, but like soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEM888/pseuds/AEM888
Summary: When Demons came to Earth, they had opened up a realm of impossibilities. The worlds were out of balance, with Demons running a muck from Hell and Earth, so the Heaven’s were sent to correct the issue, not sending Angels though.  Which each infant born, few are marked by the Gods.  The Gods created a temple, one that only Blessed Children may go through at any time of their life.  There are a total of 6 blessed children currently known, the strongest of them blessed by 8 gods.  However, what if a child walked through every gate of that temple, blessed by the entirety of the Heavens.  And what if that child choose a Demon instead of the life of a Blessed Child?





	Oh, Blessed Child of Our Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on my tumblr blog
> 
> Check it out: https://kpopisthereasonihavenolife.tumblr.com/

The Temple of The Blessed.  It was a Temple with 20 gates, all leading up into the center where it’s rumored to be the gateway to the Heavens.  One’s been able to prove this though, as there has not yet been a single child who has made it that far.  The farthest a child has come to the center is gate 14, blessed by 8 Gods.  For every two gates passed, that’s one blessing from a single god, as 10 Gods had helped build this temple before disappearing back among the sky.  

Blessed Children are those who are touched by the gods when they are born, the sound of their cries attracting the gods; the highest on the social pyramid of the Earth.  Yet, these children are exceedingly rare to happen upon.  Once a Blessed Child is born and has passed through their gates, they can then have the option of marking one single person.  By marking a person, they are claiming protective rights as well as a sense of status over their name.  They would be by the Child’s side until the mark is lifted; they are known as the Marked Ones.  Each Blessed Child has a Marked One by their side.

It’s said that when that when one truly, Blessed Child comes into the world and passes through all 20 gates, they will banish the Demon’s back into Hell and seal off Heaven’s gates and destroy the temple for good.  Resorting Earth back to it’s original human populous.  But, even the oldest of prophesy’s can be rewritten. 

You had been walking around the city, trying your best to ignore the ignorant shouting and preaching of the public Priests, trying to ‘peacefully protest’ against the populous of Demons. Trying to rid them away by shouting and praising their oh so mighty Gods in Heaven who will one day bless them with a Child to fix their unruly, tainted, ugly Earth.  

It was total garbage.  They could shove aluminum cans into their mouths and it’d make more sense as to why they were eating something like that than the stupid biblical words they keep yapping on and on again.  

You were human, not Demon by far, but you refused the ways of the Gods.  Demons had been among the human race for nearly 5 decades. it was 2031 for Christ sake! 50 years with them and only 6 Blessed Children with no leader among them didn’t seem like good odds for getting them back into Hell.  Not like you had anything against Demon’s to begin with.  If anything, you hated Humans.  

You hated that you were like other humans in ways.  Unable to breath underwater, being burned by fire, glass cutting your finger and bleeding until you covered it with a bandage.  Demons had impeccable healing abilities, could stand harsh conditions and had other means of survival than food.  Many Demons had adapted into a human-like life style, and you wondered how anyone could stomach that.  

So, it wasn’t unusual to you that your small group of friends were also Demons. Not a human among them. This of course made your life difficult.  Your parent’s shunning you, your classmates and scholars all shaming you, bulling you for siding with the ‘Evil’, but they were just naive.  

You were pulled from your annoyance that is your reeling about the sins of the world when the earpiece lodged into your ear began relentlessly beeping.  Wincing, you quickly flipped a small switch on it to open up a communication.  

X-43B, that was the model number printed on the side of yours. It was modeled after what the older generates of decades ago called a Bluetooth, but it was much more flamboyant.  Receiving calls, accessing the internet through a small projection that would be shown through a small private screen when activated, even video calls seemed more extravagant.  They can even be hooked up to game consoles or other peoples communicators for impossibly wide possibilities of entertainment. 

“Is there a reason why one of you little Demons changed my ringtone to a horrible sound that will surely make me go deaf?!”  You screamed into the line before even mustering a hello.  There was multiple laughter coming through the other end as you hissed. 

“Girl, if only you put that lock on it like I keep telling you, you’d learn your lesson.”  You rolled your eyes as you switched the setting to the call to stream a video feed.  A transparent image of your best friend popped up, a grin on his face as you saw 3 other figures behind him, still giggling away.  “You finally out of your stupid human classes?” 

“Listen Wonho,” it wasn’t his real name, but he had preferred this name over his birth name.  “College is important for me okay, I have to keep my academic grade up if I even want to think about a career nowadays.” 

“Why?  All they do is bully you. And I thought it wasn’t that hard to grab a job as a human?  Just sign out an application thing and boom, employment.”  You shook your head.  Your demon friends all went to school, but after too much stress, pressure and segregation from being Demon’s they all dropped out.  They weren’t taught the old and new ways of the human life style.  

“That was back in like the 20s, Wonho.  Now, you have to have sufficient academic studies, go through medical exams, a series of tests to prove that you’re not actually a Demon, a lot of stuff.”  

“That’s completely stupid,” he huffed.  “You should just forget that and come live with us!  We can keep you fed and housed and you won’t even been bullied anymore!” 

“As much as living in your giant, Demon infested dorm sounds just grand,” your voice dripped in sarcasm, “I know for a fact that I couldn’t handle living with all 7 of you at once at this point in time. I’d physically rip my hair out.” 

“But Y/N~!”  He whined.  He always did this when it came to you saying no.  But, you were well passed the point of waving his stupid pout off.  Or so you kept telling yourself.  You’d never admit that you had a soft spot for it, or him for that matter.  Besides, it’s unheard of for a human to fall for a Demon.  Never once has it happened, and you won’t let your stupid human emotions ruin anything else for you.  

“I’m heading over there now, and unless you don’t want me to stop and get you guys food, you’ll stop whining.”  You threatened as you hung your finger over the switch of your X-43B and flipped it, ending the call.  The transparent image of the handsome man was gone and you sighed.  You had your bag on your back, filled with heavy books and unfinished papers with your pen that you snatched from your desk neighbor.  

You wish that humanities technology had come further than it has.  But reading in text books and writing on electric circuited pads wasn’t much different than now.  All your professors gave you the same answer though.  Technology can be advanced, but they refuse to do it, afraid the demons would sink their claws into it and take over the humans.  Humans are so petty, weak, frightened.  A species that claims to be the top of the food chain sure is all bark and no bite.  Reason number a billion why you hated being associated with the main, planet born population. 


End file.
